tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Sen Wisteria
Duke Sen Urbal Wisteria was the Chancellor of Maar Sul City through the reigns of Kings Remy and Kagetsu II of Maar Sul, and served under Prince Leon Alcibiates in the same capacity. Sen died of a heart attack during the Proninist rebellions in Remon and Maar Sul. He was succeeded as chancellor and as the head of the House of Wisteria by his eldest son Ademar Wisteria. Biography Early Life Although born before King Remy Aurelac, Sen Urbal Wisteria came to idolize the young Prince. When Remy assumed the throne of Maar Sul and became king, Sen was appointed his Chancellor and served Remy dutifully in the following years. Sen eventually became the head of the House of Wisteria and got the title of Duke. He married Remy's sister Keiwhin Aurelac, and they had two sons who were named Ademar and Alistair. The life in the family was a happy one, and the Wisterias grew to become one of the most influential families in the kingdom due to their deep friendship and intermarriage with the Aurelacs. Distreyd Era Sen was already quite old when Remy was murdered and deposed by Martin Struan in the Struan Rebellion. Struan imprisoned Sen for "sedition," but Sen was later freed in the First Battle of Maar Sul. He was reinstated by Kagetsu II upon Kagetsu's ascension to the throne and met with Kagetsu's ally, King Marcus Sarillius of Remon. Sen led the Delegation of Thirteen to the Khitan Khanate to negotiate with the Khitans and was almost killed by marauders who were led by Glaurung Losstarot. He survived the attack and managed to secure an alliance with the Khitans who drove the marauders away. He spent the remainder of the Great War taking care of administrative duties in Maar Sul City while Kagetsu II was leading the armies of the Grand Alliance abroad. When Kagetsu II perished in the war, Sen helped the temporary regent, Prince Leon Alcibiates, rule over Maar Sul until Kagetsu's son Gerard Aurelac would come of age. Maar Sul survived through the end of the war and the Cataclysm, and Sen provided guidance in matters of state, keeping the kingdom prosperous. Godslayer Era Immediately upon the coronation of Gerard Aurelac in 1016 AE, Sen was sent to Remon to serve as a Maar Sulais ambassador with his son Ademar and to ask for Marcus Sarillius to form the Grand Alliance again to repel the Proninist invaders from Maar Sul. Sen and his band of Maar Sulais men helped Marcus to secure Remonton and rebuilt the city after it had suffered great damage in a battle which had ended just prior to Sen's arrival. Sen, Ademar and the rest of their delegation attended the Remonton Summit and saw much to their relief that many of the Remonian delegates were willing to form the Grand Alliance again and rally behind Marcus. Once the meeting had concluded, Sen and Ademar retired to their quarters and joined the army of the Grand Alliance in the morning as they began the ride to Maar Sul. By the time the Alliance's army reached the Maar Sulais border, Sen wasn't feeling well. A brief skirmish with the Proninist Scuns led by Titaniel Focker while they'd been on their way to the kingdom had given him much stress. He was no longer a young man, and found his health faltering. Ademar noticed the change in Sen and realized his father had begun to hallucinate that King Remy had returned to guide Maar Sul once more. Death Sen had a heart attack just as the Alliance were getting close to Maar Sul City. He believed with his dying breath that Gerard, although a good ruler, wouldn't be strong enough to keep Maar Sul safe and that the kingdom would require a strong warrior king to guide Maar Sul to its destiny. Legacy Sen was given a proper state funeral by Gerard once the Alliance had arrived to offer its aid against the Proninists. Sen's son Ademar Wisteria succeeded him as the king's chancellor as well as the head of the House of Wisteria. He would be remembered fondly as one of the better chancellors in the history of Maar Sul. Aliases and Nicknames ; Chancellor : Sen's title in the Maar Sulais court. ; Duke : His title as the head of one of the most influential Maar Sulais houses. Appearance An old man with a bushy, grey moustache. Personality and Traits A kind, determined man who was utterly loyal to House Aurelac. Powers and Abilities Sen was a fine statesman and a good strategist but poor with a sword. Relationships Ademar Wisteria Sen loved his son Ademar. Alistair Wisteria Sen loved his son Alistair. Leon Alcibiates Sen supported Leon during the latter's reign as prince of Maar Sul. Remy Aurelac Sen adored King Remy and was saddened by his death. See also *Delegation of Thirteen *House of Wisteria Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Wisteria Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age